Techno Games 2002/Day 7
Day 7 was the seventh of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired in March 2002 and served as the seventh episode for the third series of Techno Games. Events Assault Course Kat's Whiskers vs Wolf Big Bro vs Smash 'n' Grab Tug of War Ridgeback vs Storm Chaser Storm Chaser tugged Ridgeback across towards the pit, however, Ridgeback fought back stopping Storm Chaser from pulling it towards the pit, but struggling to pull Storm Chaser back. Storm Chaser dragged it forward towards the lip of the pit, Ridgeback held its ground for a short while before being dragged into the pit completely. Winner: Storm Chaser Hell Bound vs Sprocket Sprocket started off well dragging Hell Bound towards the pit but Hell Bound soon fought back and held its ground. The two robots were at a stalemate but soon Hell Bound seemingly lost mobility and Sprocket, slowly but surely pulled it into the pit. Winner: Sprocket Swimming Hippocrit vs Molly Nessie Green vs K9000 II vs Doggy Paddle Deluxe All robots set off but Doggy Paddle Deluxe took the head start in front of the pack shortly followed by K9000 II as Hippocrit and Molly Nessie Green were behind at a much slower pace. Despite how close K9000 was behind Doggy Paddle Deluxe, the former was far ahead and zipped further ahead as K9000 smashed into the wall by accident, slowing it down allowing Doggy Paddle Deluxe to charge towards the finishing line in a quick time. Around 8 seconds later the defeated K9000 finished. Although unseen, Hippocrit came third as Molly Nessie Green slowly but surely finished last, almost 30 seconds after the rest. Winner: Doggy Paddle Deluxe Leggy Peggy vs Hydrodeuce vs Roboduck vs Tango vs Tad 1 NOTE: Shown later in the episode. Tad 1 was the slower start and seemed to be struggling as all other competitors swam off with Roboduck and Tango in the front of the pack. Hydrodeuce and Leggy Peggy were beside each other as they raced just behind Tango and Roboduck. In a tight race, Tango and Roboduck were neck and neck as they reached the finishing line. This ended up being a very close finish as Roboduck finished at 18:52 seconds while Tango finished second at 19:56. Hydrodeuce finished third with Leggy Peggy fourth, whilst Tad 1 slowly dragged itself across the side wall towards the finish line last. Winner: Roboduck Shot Putt Sir Lobalot B.B.B.F. Armstong Total Recoil Super Slinger Heavyweight Sprint Ulysses vs Clod Hopper Natural Rope Climb GRAND FINAL RC-1 got the quicker start and sped its way up the rope while Ascender followed after just as quickly. RC-1 was quick up the rope as it managed to get to the top in World Record fashion. Ascender 2 managed to become immobile half way up, although it didn't matter as RC-1 had already won. Gold: RC-1 Silver Ascender 2 Category:2002 Category:Episodes with Assault Course Category:Episodes with Tug of War Category:Episodes with Swimming Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Rope Climbing